M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle
Halo Encyclopedia, page 240 |width= |height= |mass=Approx: |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor Gauss Cannon (1, pre-war) M555 EL Gauss Cannon (1, post-war) |complement= |crew=*1 Driver *1 Passenger *1 Gunner |skeleton= |passengers=1 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Reconnaissance *Light anti-vehicular *Anti-Air'Halo Encyclopedia', page 241 |era= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle (M12G1 LAAV), commonly known as the Gauss Warthog, is a variant of the UNSC M12 Force Application Vehicle that features a mounted M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon. It is designed to quickly defeat lightly-armored vehicles such as Type-25 RAV Choppers and Type-32 RAV Ghosts. The M68 Gauss Cannon fires 25mm hypersonic speed projectiles by asynchronous magnetic acceleration in the base of the cannon and takes about a half a second to recharge between cannon shots. Gameplay Advantages *The gauss cannon is devastating to vehicles. *The gauss cannon can kill Spartans and Elites in one shot. *The medium rate-of-fire is fast enough to obtain multikills. Disadvantages *The Gauss Warthog's armor is itself vulnerable to anti-vehicle weaponry. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 and Halo: Reach *Rate of fire of the cannon is decreased. Changes from Halo 3 and Halo: Reach to Halo 4 *Rate of fire of the cannon is decreased even further. Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 2: Anniversary multiplayer *The gauss cannon now has a slight warmup time of about 0.5 seconds before it is able to fire. While it warms up, a laser pointer projects from the gauss cannon onto the target. *Rate of fire of the gauss cannon is drastically increased. Changes from Halo 2: Anniversary multiplayer to Halo 5: Guardians *Gauss cannon no longer has a warm up time, and fires on trigger pull. *Rate of fire of the cannon decreased back to how it was in Halo 4. *Multiple variants of the Gauss Hog have been added for use in multiplayer. Variants Many variants of the Gauss Warthog have been produced over the model's lifetime. M12 Variants M12B Variants Trivia *The Gauss Warthog first appeared in the E3 2000 Halo: Combat Evolved trailer. It was cut from the final game. *A label on the Halo 4 Gauss Warthog reads, "BIG SCARY LASER. DO NOT LOOK INTO BEAM WITH REMAINING EYE." (The Spartan Laser also has this sticker.) *In Halo 4 Title Update v1.04, the Gauss Warthog's auto aim, magnetism, and damage was reduced.[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/en-us/blogs/waypoint/posts/Halo-4-TU-Change-List-32813 Halo Waypoint - TU Change List 3.28.13] *In Halo: Reach ''The Gauss cannon can penetrate a large amount of builables in multiplayer, it is unknown if this is intended or is a glitch. Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Gallery H2-M12G1-GaussHog.png|The Gauss Warthog in ''Halo 2. Gauss Hog.png|The Gauss Warthog in Halo 3. HReach - Gauss Hog.png|The Gauss Warthog in Halo: Reach. HReach - Gauss Turret.png|Another view of the Gauss Warthog in Halo: Reach. M12G1_Warthog_LAAV.png|The Gauss Warthog in Halo 4. 22_gausshog.jpg|A render of the Gauss Warthog in Halo 4. 412015.jpg|The Mega Bloks Gauss Warthog set. pdhalo028.jpg|A toy set of the Gauss Warthog. Warthog gauss.jpg|The Gauss Warthog in Halo 2. Gaussshot.jpg|A close up of a Gauss Warthog's projectile mid-flight. m12laav_warthog1.jpg Gausslongshot.jpg|A Gauss shot in Forge World. H4hd_31.jpg|The Gauss Hog being used during The Second Battle of Requiem. H4hd_30.jpg|The Gauss Hog behind a marine during a Spartan Ops mission. Appearances Sources Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Human Vehicles